From Me to You
by Cloverssi
Summary: Pertemuan Hinata dengan seorang raja sombong yang egois. Akankah hidupnya terusik atau justru bahagia?/Kagehina/Haikyuu/Kageyama x Hinata Yaoi/RnR please!
**From Me to You**

 **Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shoyou**

 **Original story by Haruichi Furudate sensei**

 **Yaoi, BL, BOYXBOY, TYPO, OOC**

 **Chapter 1: Declaration of War**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya damai. Cafe bernuansa gotik yang bersih, penuh aroma kopi pekat menggelitik hidung. Musik klasik mengalun pelan, menembus telinga para pengunjung bagai lagu penghantar tidur yang membuat mereka betah berlama-lama berada di cafe ini.

Lelaki itu mengikatkan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam ke lehernya menarik nafas dalam, menghirup aroma sedap kopi hingga memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Hinata-kun!" teriakan dari seorang perempuan _megane_ berambut hitam terurai di dekat meja kasir menyentakkannya dan membuatnya memakai rompi hitamnya dengan serabutan.

Begitu kancing kemeja terakhirnya telah terpasang, seulas senyum kekanakan muncul di bibir tipis Hinata. Jantungnya berdegup keras, pekerjaan pertamanya. Ia harus berusaha sebaik mungkin.

" _Yosha_ , waktunya bekerja!"

Hinata melangkah tergesa menuju meja kasir dan Kiyoko, perempuan megane cantik tadi menyorongkan nampan berisi _parfait_ vanilla padanya.

"Tolong antar ke meja 3." Perempuan itu menunjuk ke meja yang dimaksudkan dan Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Ia meraih nampan dan mulai berjalan santai. Tangannya gemetar, Hinata takut nampannya akan jatuh dan membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian di cafe yang tidak luas ini. Belum lagi kalau dia kena amuk oleh Sawamura Daichi si pemilik _cafe_.

BRUK

"Hati-hati!" Seorang lelaki tinggi berkacamata mendesis ketus. Tumpukan piring dan gelas di kedua tangannya hampir tergelincir jatuh

"Ma-Maafkan aku!" Hinata melotot horror, panik dan lelaki itu masih menatapnya tak suka. Mati, baru saja menyugesti yang tidak-tidak dan kesalahan pertama terjadi.

"Apa kau tidak berjalan dengan mata!? Astaga pendek, menghambat pekerjaanku saja." Hinata tak membantah ejekan yang ditujukan padanya, toh Hinata memang tidak tinggi. Tapi jujur, dia juga sakit hati.

Dia memakai seragam pelayan yang sama dengan Hinata. Kalau tak salah namanya Tsukishima Kei. Pelayan magang tampan yang seumuran Hinata, cerdas dan lumayan populer di cafe ini tapi sifatnya sangat jelek. Hinata belum begitu tahu karena dia orang baru, namun dari gosip yang didengarnya dari seniornya Sugawara, berhadapan dengan Tsukishima yang keras kepala hanya akan membuang-buang waktu saja jadi lebih baik minta maaf dan membiarkannya atau..

"Tsukki! Hey, dia orang baru!" Seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan bermata kucing yang bertubuh lebih pendek muncul entah darimana. Yang jelas, Hinata merasa sangat lega hingga ingin bersujud di depan sosok itu.

Yamaguchi Tadashi, mereka juga seumuran. Bisa dibilang Yamaguchi adalah soulmatenya Tsukishima karena mereka berdua hampir terlihat selalu dekatnya, orang awam bisa salah menyangka kedua lelaki yang seumuran Hinata itu sepasang kekasih.

"Tsukki, kembalikan semua piringnya ke dapur dulu atau Kiyoko-san mengancam mengadukanmu pada Sawamura- _senpai_." Yamaguchi menunjuk ke belakang dengan ibu jarinya, dan di depan meja kasir sana Kiyoko melambai sambil tersenyum ala-ala gadis _yandere_ , karena pisau roti tergenggam di satu tangannya. Glek.

Rahang Tsukishima dan Hinata jatuh bersamaan selama beberapa detik secara komikal. Sepertinya Kiyoko bukan perempuan biasa, meski tampangnya luar biasa cantik.

"Maaf Hinata, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu!" Yamaguchi tersenyum sungkan dan mendorong pergi punggung Tsukishima yang masih komat-kamit kesal.

Rasanya Hinata ingin menangis.

"Oi, Hinata!"

Lambaian tangan beberapa meja darinya bagaikan suara malaikat turun dari surga. Hinata melangkah antusias ke arah suara dan lambaian tersebut. Dan senyum lebar tak bisa ditahannya lagi ketika ia mendapati sepasang lelaki; yang satu berkepala botak tampang sangar satunya lagi bertubuh lebih kecil dengan rambut berdiri ke atas—duduk di meja bernomor 3.

"Tanaka-san! Noya-san! Kalian datang ke sini?" Hinata yang merasa amat antusias tak dapat menahan suara kerasnya, hingga sempat menjadi pusat perhatian dari para pengunjung yang semula mengantuk dan hampir ketiduran. Buru-buru ia menekap mulutnya dengan tangan, belum lagi jitakan sadis dari Tanaka.

"Bodoh, parfaitku meleleh!"

"Parfaitmu? Aku juga bayar!" Nishinoya merampas gelas berisi parfait dari nampan Hinata. Ah, rupanya mereka bayar patungan.

Si kepala botak, Tanaka Ryuunosuke dan Nishinoya Yuu yang berambut jabrik.

Sama-sama berisik, sama-sama energik dan kadang tidak waras namun Hinata bersyukur kehadiran kedua kakak kelasnya itu berhasil membuatnya lebih rileks. Mereka juga yang merekomendasikan Hinata bekerja di cafe ini.

"Hei, kau tak ditindas para _senpai_ kan? Tadi kulihat si tiang listrik megane itu memarahimu." Nishinoya terkikik, menyendok parfait yang setengah mencair dalam suapan besar dan melahapnya.

Ukh, tadi hanya insiden kecil dan tak ada benda pecah belah yang jadi korban tapi apakah semencolok itu?

"T-Tidak, aku hanya belum terbiasa saja." Hinata membantah bersamaan dengan telinganya yang memanas, walau tak berefek apapun sebenarnya Nishinoya dan Tanaka kini berebut sendok untuk berlomba menghabiskan parfait. Siapa cepat dia dapat. Duh, mirisnya punya dompet tipis tapi penggila _doujinshi_.

Fyi, sejak SMA Nishinoya kecanduan berat baca _doujinshi_. Entah itu _straight_ , BL, maupun yuri dari segala rating. Kesukaannya R18 dan Nishinoya berhasil menyeret Tanaka ke dalam dunia kotor itu. Untung Hinata yang paling waras diantara mereka bertiga masih suci/?

"Ehem, daripada itu Hinata.." Tanaka dan Nishinoya membuat gestur supaya Hinata mendekat. Dan ekspresi mupeng serta absurd yang mereka tampakkan di wajah menunjukkan bahwa duo hiperaktif itu tengah ada maunya. Hinata mendekat tak yakin.

"Siapa _maid_ megane yang berjaga di kasir itu!? Astaga!" Hinata langsung menjauhkan tubuh sambil mengorek telinganya. Ia harap koor tidak merdu perpaduan dari suara berat Tanaka dan suara cempereng Nishinoya tak membobol gendang telinganya.

"Dia Shimizu Kiyoko-san, manager cafe. Ah, tapi sepertinya sia-sia mendekatinya karena.." Hinata berhenti bicara,kedua kakak kelasnya kini _berfanboy_ ria karena Kiyoko akhirnya melihat kearah mereka yang terlalu mencolok.

"Shimizuu-saan!" Tanaka dan Nishinoya berteriak serempak, tak peduli menjadi pusat perhatian dadakan dari pengunjung lain.

"Oi, oi hentikan!" Hinata panik sendiri. Dan bola matanya hampir keluar dari rongganya melihat Sawamura muncul di balik punggung Kiyoko dengan aura gelap. Ukh, bahkan Hinata bisa melihat di sekitar Sawamura ada lidah api menari-nari sementara pria itu menatapnya sadis sambil tersenyum iblis. Perintah absolut yang seolah mengatakan _"Tendang keluar dua makhluk abnormal itu dari cafeku"_

"Tanaka- _senpai_! Noya- _senpai_! Kalian akan kutraktir minuman setelah ini!" Hinata meraih bahu kedua kakak kelasnya yang baru saja berbunga-bunga setelah diacuhkan Kiyoko, belum lagi mereka yang lemah akan panggilan _senpai_ makin berbunga-bunga setelah mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Benar Hinata? Astaga memang tak salah kau bekerja di sini, kau benar-benar kouhai yang.." Tanaka dan Nishinoya yang terharu sampai menangis darah mulai lebay.

"Ta-Tapi kumohon jangan berisik! Pa-para senpai melihatku.." Hinata berbisik pelan membuat gestur ke arah meja bar dimana semua pegawai yang lebih senior darinya tengah berkumpul di sana.

Mendadak, bunyi lonceng yang bergemerincing terdengar ketika pintu cafe bercat coklat terbuka. Hinata tidak sempat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang masuk, namun saat lelaki itu berjalan menuju kasir tanpa diberi kode oleh Sugawara pun Hinata tahu jelas ini tugasnya.

"Ah, sampai nanti senpai! Aku akan berikan traktirannya setelah ini." Hinata melambai cerah dan berlari kecil menuju ke meja bar tempat dimana ia harus menerima pesanan dan mengantarkannya.

Lelaki yang baru saja memesan sudah tidak lagi berada di sekitar kasir ketika Hinata sampai.

"Ada sedikit masalah eh, Hinata?" Ukai, si barista berpenampilan eksentrik yang bertugas membuat kopi tersenyum lebar hingga Hinata dapat melihat batang _lollipop_ mencuat di antara barisan gigi rapinya.

"Eh.. etto, sedikit reuni karena kami jarang bertemu." Hinata menggaruk kepala berambut oranye mencoloknya dengan cengiran bersalah di sudut bibirnya. "Dan setelah ini kurasa aku harus menghadapi Sawamura-san karena telah membuat keributan." Tambahnya horror.

"Tenang saja, Daichi tidak akan mengamuk. Suga sedang berusaha menjinakannya." Ukai mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menunjuk ke ruang staff di belakang dengan ibu jarinya. Hinata tertawa canggung, namun ia bisa sedikit lebih lega sekarang.

"Ah, tolong bawa ini ke meja nomor 9." Kopinya baru saja jadi, Ukai meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam bersama tempat gula dan susu di nampan Hinata.

"O-Osu!" Hinata tersenyum lebar. Setidaknya kali ini tidak ada Tsukishima yang akan menabrak dan menceramahinya seperti tadi. Untungnya juga, meja nomor sembilan sedikit berjarak dengan meja ramai nomor 3.

Langkah Hinata semakin cepat ketika akhirnya ia sampai di meja nomor sembilan. Di meja itu hanya ditempati oleh seorang lelaki berambut hitam. Buku yang hampir setebal kamus terbuka di tangannya, dahinya terus mengerut setiap kali helai buku dibalik.

"E..Etto, maaf menunggu." Suara Hinata sedikit tersedak ketika iris biru gelap lelaki itu menyapunya tajam. Ah, ia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah telah menyela.

"Terimakasih." Hinata bisa mendengar erangan lelah terselip dalam suara si surai gelap. Mata Hinata tak bisa lepas berkedip menyaksikan barisan jemari lentik yang begitu dekat dengannya meraih cangkir kopi dari nampan dan menenggaknya langsung.

"Etto.. susu dan gulanya?" Hinata bertanya canggung, dan gerakan lelaki itu terhenti.

Tampaknya lelaki itu frustasi, tapi entah kenapa di era modern seperti ini masih ada orang yang betah meminum kopi hitam. Terlebih sepertinya dia masih sekolah, karena _jersey_ sekolah berwarna hitam melekat sempurna di tubuh tegapnya. Hinata tidak berusaha melihat nama sekolah yang tertera di bagian dadanya dalam tulisan putih, namun ini terlihat familiar sekali.

"Tak perlu, terimakasih." Jawabannya benar-benar terdengar ketus dan angkuh. Entah kenapa, telinga Hinata mendadak gatal.

"Tapi bukankah kopi yang manis itu lebih enak?" Hinata menyeletuk spontan dan ia hampir jantungan saat lelaki itu kembali menatapnya.

"Kopi manis hanya untuk anak kecil." Ia mendecak ketus, mengundang perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Hinata.

"Kau salah! Aku selalu menambahkan susu dan karamel setiap kali minum kopi!—bahkan aku sering melihat Suga-senpai memasukkan empat blok gula kedalam kopinya, dan kau tahu? Dia hampir dua puluh tahun! Kau—" Hinata menekap mulutnya dan seketika tersadar. Ah tidak, lagi-lagi dia membuat masalah.

Dan rasanya ia kali ini benar-benar akan mati. Tidak hanya dibunuh oleh Sugawara, tapi kelihatannya juga oleh si surai hitam menyeramkan ini. Kecuali Hinata bisa minta maaf dan bicara baik-baik..

..dan kerutan dalam pada dahi serta kilatan tak bersahabat mata sebiru laut di malam hari itu berhasil membuat perut Hinata mendadak mulas, pertanda ia sedang panik _overload_. Kedua matanya membola tegang ketika belah bibir si surai hitam perlahan terangkat naik.

"Kau berisik, _chibi_." Dengan suara bukan main ketus dan menjengkelkannya sampai menohok berkali-kali tepat ke hati polos Hinata.

Well, Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain kabur secepat kilat dengan air mata berlinangan. Kenapa semua orang selalu mendiskriminasi tinggi badannya!?

Andai Hinata tidak ingat dia tidak bekerja disini, Hinata pasti sudah menghajar wajah rupawan surai hitam sialan itu. Hiks.

HINATA BERSUMPAH AKAN MENGINGAT BAIK-BAIK WAJAH SOMBONG ITU!

...

"Terimakasih Shoyou, lain kali traktir makanan ya!" Tanaka dan Nishinoya menepuk bahu Hinata bersamaan hingga lelaki bertubuh pendek itu meringis. Ia melambaikan tagannya saat punggung Tanaka dan Nishinoya menghilang di balik pintu _cafe_. _Mood_ nya sudah lumayan membaik karena sempat bergurau tidak jelas dengan kedua kakak kelasnya tadi.

"Hinata, waktunya beres-beres!" Sugawara berteriak di depan ruang staff, dan ia mulai mengumpulkan piring-piring kotor yang tersisa di meja.

"O-Osu!" Hinata buru-buru bergabung dengan Yamaguchi dan Tsukishima yang mulai membereskan meja di bagian sudut.

Saat ini waktunya penghabisan, _cafe_ tutup setengah jam yang lalu namun Hinata masih harus berberes sebelum pulang karena jam kerjanya dimulai siang hari sepulang sekolah.

Hinata mengumpulkan cangkir dan gelas-gelas kosong pada nampan di tanganya. Hari pertamanya bekerja sebenarnya tidak buruk, Sawamura juga menegurnya sekali tadi. Hanya dua kesalahan yang dilakukannya hari ini. Pertama, saat Tsukishima mengomelinya saat Hinata menabraknya dan kedua..

Hinata menggenggam erat gelas di tangannya tanpa sadar. Ia geram lagi mengingat sosok bersurai hitam yang terus memenuhi kepalanya sejak tadi. Dan mendadak, matanya melihat kertas bernomor sembilan di meja yang kebetulan sedang dilapnya.

Sembilan..

Sembilan..

Hinata mengumpulkan cangkir di meja itu dengan emosi. Cangkir bekas si surai hitam sombong tadi. Di luar dugaan cangkirnya kosong, lelaki itu benar-benar betah meminum kopi hitam yang tadi sampai habis. Astaga menyebalkan.

Di tengah moodnya yang kembali jelek dan berapi-api, _hezel_ karamel Hinata menangkap sebuah buku tebal bersampul hitam tergeletak terabaikan di atas meja.

"Aish, dasar ceroboh bukankah ini buku milik si tiang listrik tadi?" Hinata meletakkan nampannya yang penuh gelas kotor di meja dan mengambil buku itu.

Sepertinya novel psikologis yang berat dan menantang analisis. Dan tentu saja jika Hinata yang membacanya, ia akan langsung tertidur cukup dalam waktu lima menit.

Hinata membuka _hard cover_ yang menyelubungi buku setebal kamus itu, dan di halaman pertama yang kosong ia langsung menemukan tulisan tangan yang rapi dalam tinta biru.

"Kageyama..Tobio." Hinata membaca perlahan, memandangi tulisan itu selama beberapa saat sampai Tsukishima kembali mengomelinya Hinata memutuskan membawa buku itu bersamanya ketika ia kembali ke meja bar untuk meletakkan semua pecah belah kotor yang terkumpul di nampannya dan masuk ke ruang ganti.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Debut pertama saya untuk Haikyuu! jadi maaf kalau tidak memuaskan. Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari banyak hal, semoga kalian semua bisa menikmatinya.**

 **Terimakasih bagi semua yang telah menyempatkan membaca.**

 **Note: Kageyama dan Hinata masih sekolah ceritanya.**

 **Ja nee.**


End file.
